


Blowin' Minds

by ullfloattoo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adultery, Bathroom Sex, Billy's mean, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Facials, M/M, Mentions of Virginity Loss, Name Calling, brief mention on feminization, duh - Freeform, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ullfloattoo/pseuds/ullfloattoo
Summary: Corrupting Hawkins' poster boy is just everything Billy's ever dreamed of.





	Blowin' Minds

There’s a Michigan State Rep. speaking to Hawkins at noon, and the guidance counselor said if he got his grades to match his SAT. there’s no doubt he’d be able to get in. There’s no way he’s staying in this shit-hole for the rest of his life. So, Billy goes to the assembly. 

 

He sits in the back of the stuffy auditorium. Has his legs raised and on top of the seat in front of him. He slouches low in his chair, and it comes to him that this may be his subconscious’ reaction, to act as if he doesn't care, to act as if he’s just skipping class so that nobody thinks that he’s actually _ super _ interested in higher education. Slowly, as the bell rings, students fill the room. 

 

Honestly, the presentation is  _ boring _ . Not telling him shit that he couldn’t get from a pamphlet from the office, or in the library. Billy’s about to start dozing off until out of the corner of his eye someone is sneaking in and taking a seat within his row. His  _ empty  _ row.

 

Billy just would close his eyes, catch an extra half hour of sleep if they would just  _ shut the fuck up _ . There’s no need to be polite, no need to just side glance and guess who it fucking is. He turns directly toward the voice, and glares.

 

It’s none other than Harrington. 

 

Harrington  _ and Wheeler _ . They meet his gaze, turn away and giggle, going back to their conversation. And to make it worse, five minutes later, they start kissing. And who the fuck knew Nancy Wheeler was into PDA. Billy’s certain he’s going to barf as Harrington goes to grab one of her A cups. The kid has sunglasses on. The room’s dark. And if he was still like he was, he’d beat the sly grin right off of his face. Watch Nancy scream and cry and try to beat Billy off of him. 

 

Billy rises, contemplating making a snide God Complex comment towards Steve. Instead he leaves. Makes a big show of having to step over their legs as he heads towards the bathroom. Not wanting to be the voyeur in their soon to be sex game.  

 

He  _ fucking hates _ that kid. Hates him because he’s queer and even worse, he’s queer and  _ won’t admit it _ . Billy knows that for a fact. 

 

Billy knows that because Steve Harrington jacked him off after a game a couple months ago in the shower. Worst part is that Billy was  _ hard _ . Billy let him; a hand’s a hand. 

 

The thing is that it was _ good _ . And Steve cleaned him up afterwards. Didn’t bother thinking about himself, leaving the locker room hard. He insisted to Billy that he was okay, “ _ Just needed to get you off _ .”

 

As he washes his hands,of course it’s Harrington who waltzes in. muttering a, “Sorry for all that.”

 

He scoffs, “Yeah, shit’s fuckin’ weird.” 

 

And he expects him to walk past him and start to piss like a normal person, but he just  _ stands there _ . 

 

He’s got that sad stupid look on his face, always wears his puppy dog eyes nowadays and it’s  _ annoying _ . Has him saying, “What  _ really _ do you want?”

 

Now the air’s weird and there’s tension. Like Steve is just asking for Billy to just hit him already. There’s silence again. 

 

“Dude, I’m not gonna like, hurt you. I’m over with that. Trying to at least.” 

 

He looks _ lost _ . Looks at him with those stupid  _ eyes _ , saying that’s not it, like a doe. 

 

Steve is pretty. And he _ knows it _ , too.

 

“Does she know?” 

 

Harrington shakes his head. All of a sudden it’s  _ fuck _ . He’s got to have him _ now.  _

 

“I miss it,” He blurts. He’s got his hands in his pockets, and he looks fevered, _ sick, _ “Billy, I- I can’t stop thinking about it. It’s driving me  _ crazy. _ ”

 

Steve Harrington is stupidly hot. He juts out his hips when he pinches the bridge of his nose, as if Billy is just some sort of nightmare that keeps haunting him. And, yeah, he’s got that effect on people most of the time. It should insult him, but he feels himself breaking into a cheshire grin, ear to ear. This is a better perk than a hot cup of coffee on a dreary Monday morning. 

 

Billy just bets he could just take and take and take, whatever he wants from the Harrington kid. And he’d give it up, no questions asked. 

 

He takes a few steps forward, “Then  _ take it _ , baby.”

 

Billy’s hard. Been hard for so long it feels like now.  _ Wakes up _ hard. Can’t sleep ‘cause he’s hard. And like, he wonders if Harrington’s like that, too. Wonders what he looks like jacking off to him, to Nancy, maybe even Tommy or  _ Hopper _ . God that’s  _ disgusting. _ Hopper’s hands all over Steve’s lithe body. He’s _ gotta see it. _

 

He grabs Steve by the shoulders, doesn't even have to apply force, he falls to his knees like he belongs there. 

 

And Harrington’s got this long hair, a nice lanky thin body, so you can’t really blame him. Can’t blame him for shoving the kids face forward into the zipper of his leans and just rocking up until his jaw runs slack. Just open for Billy to take what he wants. ‘Cause he’s a  _ girl _ , basically. Runs his fingers through his hair and bucks up a few times, “Where’s your bitch?” He sneers. 

 

Harrington _ blushes _ . He’s never even seen that before in his  _ life _ . And it’s hot. Decides to paw at his fly, “Billy, just let me-”

 

He cuts him off fast, doesn't stop rocking up, the bulge in his jeans gets caught on Harrington’s bottom lip, “What’s the magic word, princess?”

 

He meets Billy’s eyes for the first time today, tears brimming in his eyes. “Please, Billy. I need to suck you off.” 

 

_ I need.  _ Whenever he says that it does straight to his dick. Billy swears he can get just about anything he wants if he just says that. 

 

It’s a pride thing for Billy. The fact that Nancy’s probably still in the auditorium, waiting for her boyfriend to come back. But he’s here. On his knees, begging for Billy to undo his zipper to he can blow his load on his face before Biology. 

 

He grants his wish, “Take what you need,” peels down his boxers and jeans to his knees and lets Harrington deepthroat him. The funny thing is that Harrington admitted to him that Billy’s the only guy he’s ever gotten off to. So that means that either he’s been taking notes from a ton of porn or he’s  _ just that _ good. Either way is equally hot. Billy’s breaking him.  

 

Billy begins to thrust slowly, grabs Harrington by the cleft of his chin so he can look up at him. He’s smiling. Billy can tell, even if he’s choking on his cock. He’s got that look in his eyes like he doesn't want to be anywhere else. Peeks at Billy through his eyelashes, saying Thank You, “You are _ such  _ a slut.” 

 

Harrington pulls off to wipe away he spit smeared across his face and long enough to say, “I know.”

 

And that’s gross. The way he just kinda sniffles, clears his throat and gets back at it- that’s  _ gross _ . But it also has Billy biting his bottom lip white, “Meant for my dick, huh Harrington?” 

 

He starts to work himself a little through his jeans, as he allows Billy to fuck up into him some more. 

 

“So you're gonna come in your pants? Wriggle around in your come soaked underwear  _ all day _ ? Wheeler must be a  _ freak _ to keep up with you, right?”

 

Steve just hums as a response, and to be honest, this is probably the hottest blow job he’s ever received. And he’s near his edge now with the combination of the noises Harrington is making, and the way he’s rutting against his own palm. He’s zoning out, ready to throw back his head in complete bliss and paint this kids face until he notices Harrington’s stopped sucking. Which is like a total bummer because he was just  _ so close _ . 

 

HIs lips are cherry red, matching his cheeks, and his mouth is moving but no words are coming out. At least, not those words. Because Billy’s ears must be playing tricks on him if he’s saying what he thinks he’s saying. 

 

“I want you to fuck me, Billy. I’m sorry- It’s just- I need it. Keeps me awake,” Billy’s mouth runs dry as he confesses, “You know, last week. Nancy blew me off by the pool. She wanted me to fuck her later but you know what? I said I wasn't up for it that night. I sent her _ home, _ Billy. Was gonna call you up, just to talk about what happened. Was gonna tell you how bad i wanted you, right there.”

 

He just keeps  _ rambling _ . This just can’t be  _ true _ . He’s heard stories of Steve. Stories of how he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth, got class president freshmen year, made the basketball team without even having to try out because his dad helped out coach during tough times. And now? He’s begging to be split open on his cock. 

 

“You ever done it with a guy before?” Billy takes himself in one hand and jerks himself absentmindedly. 

 

“No,” he looks hopeful. 

 

He wants to. He really does, but Billy’s got bigger plans for that. Yeah, here would be dirty, fun and  _ wrong _ . But his mind is racing with ideas, like taking him on his childhood bed, gagged and bawling, or even outside at Lover’s Lake. On all fours next to the other parked cars strewn with abstinent couples. 

 

Billy tuts,“Princess, I really wanna. But I can't. Not now, baby. Gotta make that special for you, huh? Drive you to the lake some night. Bring some wine. Tell you you’re  _ pretty. _ You’d put out so easy.”

 

Steve moans, shakes his head “But I need it  _ now _ .”

 

“You really  _ don’t _ . Here? On the bathroom floor? Read this in some filthy porno mag huh? Where people can walk in on us and have their way with you? Well that’s not how I play, Stevie.” 

 

And on a whim, he pulls Steve up to meet him, gives him a slow, wet sloppy kiss, “I’m gonna make it so  _ good _ for you, baby.” 

 

Because corrupting Hawkin’s poster boy is just everything he’s ever dreamed of. And he just waved his V card right in front of him, and Billy  _ denied _ it. 

 

“Want your  _ come _ now at least,” Harrington sniffles. 

 

And he’s a _ brat  _ too. 

 

“Always talking ‘bout what you want, about what you ‘need’. You gotta beg this time. Just dont paint whore’s faces cause they tell me to. Gotta  _ earn _ it.”

 

“Please, Billy,” he peers at him through his eyelashes, “Please. I’ll do anything-”

 

And  _ yeah _ , this inflates his ego. But it’s hot. Billy  _ made _ him like dick. Wants to ask Jonathan to rent out his camera for a weekend. Picture him all slutty like this, and send Harrington all the photos in the mail. Honestly, Harrington didn’t really have to beg. Billy’s just on the brink again right now and wants this to last as long as possible. ‘Cause as much as Billy loves to talk about it, he really isn’t sure if he’s gonna get  _ this _ Harrington any time soon again. Wants to revel in this, before Harrington runs away, like he always does. 

 

So he lets him get back at it, feeds his dick back into Harrington’s mouth, feels himself through the guy’s cheek. And when he gets close, he urges him off and comes, slow and in spurts, covering his face. 

 

He wipes his fingers through the mess and feeds it to him. Billy’s in awe at the way he savors it like gold. Taking his time to lap it up off his fingers until it’s all gone. The bell that signals third period rings in the distance, muttered by the brick walls that shield them both from the student body, “Such a good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> @hiharrington on tumblr!


End file.
